Just The Way You Are
by dj-santa
Summary: Ash becomes the Indigo Champion but it doesn't help him in trying to settle his thoughts down. (Kinda Songfic)


(A/N: Hey guys this is DJ-Santa signing on for the first time. This is my first attempt at a FanFiction and From my view it looks like a complete soup sandwich but I would appreciate if you could review after you read this little short. Constructive criticism is a huge help for me in order to produce better works in the future and I appreciate any and all help. Now without further ado please enjoy your story)

"Just The Way You Are"

I am Ash Ketchum, Champion of the Indigo League, famous and swooned over by anybody and everybody and yet that is not exactly what I want. Don't get me wrong I love being the Champion, I enjoy knowing that through all the hardships I have faced with Pikachu and all the others I was able to achieve the rank; but there is one thing that becoming Champion didn't give me. That was the ability to tell the one person I am hopelessly in love with how I truly feel.

We are currently on our way back to Pallet Town so I can visit my mom, I haven't seen her in quite some time so I thought it would be good to stop by for a while before heading back out on the road.

"Finally" I sighed sitting down on a log around the camp fire Brock put together. "Forgot how big Viridian Forest was till now" I said more to myself then to anyone in particular.

"How could you forgot that Ash, did you forget how long it took us to get out of here the last time?" was the question that came from the one person that could ever truly get under my skin, and yet at the same time was the only person I would do everything in my power to protect if the time comes.

"Yes I remember Mist, It just didn't seem like this long" I groaned

"Yeah I know what you mean" Misty sighed

She perked up after she caught the sound of splashing water in the distance.

"Im going to go for a walk for a bit, I'll catch you guys in a bit" She said then stood up and walked off.

Brock saw the way I stared after her and couldn't help but to add his two sense in to the mix of my conflicting feelings to run after her and explain my love to her.

"Hey, Ash you know she's coming back right?" Brock joked, completely catching me off guard.

My face heated up immensely as a wave of understanding washed over me, Brock knew about how I felt about her.

"Uh.. Yeah, I know that" I tried to recover my hopeless situation but Brock pushed harder knowing that I was as easy to read as anybody.

"Ash you don't have to try and fool me, I've been traveling with you two for years now, Im well aware of how you guys act around each other" Brock stated the smile plastered on his face was unsettling but I eventually had to yield to the truth.

"So what if I like her, She probably doesn't even like me that way"

"Ash you can't possibly be that thickheaded"

"What are you talking about?" I asked my tone cracking a little under the magnitude of the serious situation being exchanged between Brock and I.

"Dude, Misty has liked you for quite some time, You have just been to oblivious to see it yourself" Brock firmly stated turning back to his stew he had over the fire.

"If I were you I would capitalize on the chance you have just been given before its too late"

With that last word of advice Brock put his full attention back on to his food and started to relax a bit by the fire.

My mind is going a mile a minute, Could she really like me? Have I really not noticed signs for the past couple years? I mean I understand that I haven't really thought about this kind of stuff until recently, but now the more I think about it the more I feel the need to tell her the truth… That I am undoubtedly and completely in love with her and I would do anything for her.

With this new found knowledge I raced through the forest to search for her, the woman who has been with me for years and has become the closest friend I have. Finally I reached the edge of the clearing and I slowed down so I wouldn't scare her, I sat and observed for a second.

She was sitting there at the edge of the lake with her shoes off, feet dipped into the water. She had her pokemon out swimming around so they could enjoy themselves for a little while.

_Ohh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday._

I slowly approach her and sit down next to her and look into her eyes. She was looking back at me by this point hearing me coming once I left the wood line. Her eyes were these cerulean blue orbs that I have been getting more and more lost in everyday im with her. I don't even think she realizes the spell she puts me under when she does something as simple as smile or laugh in my presence.

"Hey Mist, whats up?"

"Nothing really, Just giving all my pokemon a chance to enjoy the lake for a little bit"

I could tell that something was on her mind, She only ever fidgeted like that when she was nervous about something and whatever it is right now it must really be bothering her.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, what do yo..you see as a future for you after your done becoming a Pokemon Master?

I was honestly caught off guard with that question, I know that she didn't ask it for no reason so I was going to try to figure it out one way or another.

"I don't really know to be honest, I know that I will probably settle down, get married and enjoy the rest of my life. Other than that I couldn't tell you much yet".

By this point I could see Misty picking at her fingers.. I hate when she does that I thought; she always picks at her fingers when an unusually awkward question was about to pop up and I wasn't sure If I was ready to listen let alone respond to this question. It could be about anything but I sure hope it doesn't involve a boy of any kind.

"Ash, do you th..think I am pre..prett..pretty?"

Well that was certainly not the question I was expecting at all, Always brave Misty suddenly looked like the teenage girl that she was insecure and wanted to know what I thought?

My mind started rambling on telling me that this was the golden chance that Brock was telling you about. Take this chance, you might not get another one, Tell her how you feel.

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_And every time she asks me "Do I look ok?"_

_I say_

"Misty, Im going to quite honest with you"

I noticed her stiffen up ready for whatever I might say,

"I have always thought that you look beautiful, You are an amazing girl with so much heart to give",

Misty was stunned, I could see small tears forming in the corner pockets in her eyes. She went to wipe them away but I caught her arm and instead wiped them away for her. I continued to look into her beautifully blue eyes as I did this a thought popped in my head, "Hey doofus, you still haven't told her".

"Uh, Mis..Misty I kinda ha..have something I need to te..tell you too." I stated with a somewhat shaky voice.

"What is it Ash?" Misty asked, looking at my inquisitively with her bright orbs.

Suddenly I noticed that she was biting her lip, Another sign of her nervousness as I sat there I began to think about how nice it would be to have those lips on mine.

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her every day_

"Misty I..I love you"

With those resounding three words it felt like the weight of the world was finally lifted off my shoulders, Slowly I was able to exhale and hope that she felt a fraction of the same way about me.

But as a was sitting there lost in thought I wasn't paying attention to the face that was slowly approaching mine. Once I looked up from my thinking I was met by a pair of lips that felt like an angels. They were soft, warm, and I could feel all of the pent up love in this one simple kiss. Before I had a good chance to reciprocate my feelings she pulled away and jumped on me and gave me a huge hug. She moved her head so her face was inches from mine with a huge smile she said.

"Ash, I have love you since the day we met and I am so glad to hear that you feel the same".

_And when you smile_

_The while world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are._

(Reviews are most appreciated)


End file.
